mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XV DEaD ShOT xV
Thanks Hello XV DEaD ShOT xV Thank you for reverting those editions from Red Harlow Fan. Guys like that should get a life. He got a 3 months block for what he did. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 00:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Favorite? Whatz Up, XV DEad ShOT xV, what are your 2 favorite mk games? Mine are Armageddon, and MK 2011. They are insanely addicting and fun. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Also, who is your all time favorite fighter. Hey Metallicakid, Meh fav Mk games would have to be the same as yours, I still play Armageddon even with MK 2011 out. My favorite all time fighter would have to be Kenshi. I always loved how he is a blind warrior who uses telekeninis to fight. Who is your favorite fighter? xV DEaD ShOT xV 22:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, whatz up, My favorite MK Fighter is Ermac, kool ya still play MKA, so do I. Tremorfan thinks it sux ass, but that is just his opinion. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 12:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kano WTF there are instructions in my user page. just click the emotes gallery tab. Regards 12:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) KAK Hello Dead Shot Well the new kontest will be hold by the winner, but he doesn't know it2:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) BBBLLLLAAARRRGGGG IMA NOOB! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Thanks! Thank you for the Cyber Tremor pic! Tremorfan94 19:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Mileena Pic Hey!! I asked you if I could post my Cyber Mileena pic in your photoshop page.. The thing is.. I can't! I don't see an edit button or something, and I don't know how to post it!! :P I can send it to you, but I think this is the easier way: Go into my profile page, and there you'll find the image. You can copy it from there. ;) Cyber Baraka Hey Deadshot... Think you can post Cyber-Baraka on your blog? Emperor Scorpion 01:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure I don't mind. --ByakuyaTALK 13:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) You gonna put em on there??? --ByakuyaTALK 14:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Scorpion! Hey I made this Cyber Scorpion.. I can help you with this Cybers, XV!! I've got different programs.. but I can make them! InoSakuraConflict 16:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You can add Scorpion to the post if you want. :) Re:KAK I dont know yet. I will ask Kuro. Regards. Admins I think you should ask Smoke. about that. hi hey deadshot your photoshot blog is awsome i was wondering do you have cyber noob and scorpion and sub zero together btw could you put that awsome cyber scorpion pic on my profile page thanks Emoink15 03:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) image how do i post an image? Cybersubby 19:42 cyber kratos i know it's pretty crappy but i found this on the internet and i dont know if you think it's ok but if you want it on the blog then you may do that ermac i found cyber ermac Cyktor Hey Dead Shot, your photoshop page has pretty cool, you cam be a fusion of Sektor and Cyrax (cam be a Cyktor), would be realy cool XD I think the name is better suited as Sektrax. Emperor Scorpion 19:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Adminship It's random. I drop names in a hat, shake 'em up, and pull one out. Just kidding. I usually require you to have rollback rights for a while (~1 month). There are two ways you can get that: asking me directly, or applying on Help talk:Rollback rights. I also require a somewhat good attitude (frustration at spammers/vandals notwithstanding; so long as you didn't cause undue difficulty in cleaning up a mess, you're fine), and you must have been around for at least 3 months. Obviously, some of these can be waived if it's obvious that you're a good user. SmokeSound off! 00:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations you have been nominaated for the user of the month for july 2011 voting is now open and you can veiw on my blog Emoink15 23:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) i'll tell you I am not sure but look http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Boss in the sub-bosses shaolin monks *Kitana *Mileena (secret) *Jade *Reptile *Baraka *Sub-Zero *Goro *Scorpion *Inferno Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Kintaro *Ermac (secret) *Kano (secret) if this was wrong please tell me and also scorpion is a sob-boss in armageddon but in wii only i would do the same i would do the same but we are friends right ok man ok man Mido X MK 15:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I need something, please if you have a permission to edit shao kahn or sheeva or you are a friend to someone please put them in the Sub-Bosses Apoligys sorry i spelt your name wrong on my user of the month award Emoink15 10:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ok ok thats cool btw love the new avatar pic Emoink15 11:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Bosses All bosses are playable! Check it out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RJhBxBw2Uo 500 more edits and u r on next months mk wiki legends contest!!! Chat Room a friend said get on the chat room 04:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sig . In time you will write the time you wrote the message, in text, the message. Oh! BTW, upload your avatar to the wiki WITH THE EXACT NAME YOU WROTE IT IN THE SIG.}} 21:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 14:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) 02:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) . In time you will write the time you wrote the message, in text, the message.}} CHAT. NOW. GET ON CHAT NOW, IT'S ABOUT BYA!!!! THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!!!!!!! Tremorfan94 04:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo man your photoshop dudes are trippin! How about you make me a Cyber-Freddy? Yo Yo my boy your blogs are trippin! I'm lovin the one with The robots in em! chat come into the chat please Kenshi Alternative Timeline Hey i heard you were a Kenshi fan i made the Kenshi Alternative Timeline you should check it out and could you help me improve on it please Emoink15 08:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) My point exactly. You're still acting like a dick about it. Not a fucking surprise. [[User:Tremorfan94|'''Tremorfan94]][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 07:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Truly pitiful I find it hilarious that you not only lied to Blazer about being 'laid back", but the fact you actually ran off to him and complained to HIM instead of me. It shows the coward side of you. You're unbanned, but you certainly won't be getting your chatmod status back. I wouldn't expect you to care with that casual wannabe-smartass douchebag attitude of yours (the same one you used before you left). Whine to me, Blazer, anyone, I really won't care. Oh and uh, I have nothing to gain from telling a false story, believe me or don't believe me, once again, I really won't care. Have a good day. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 07:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Opinions are one thing, but the way you said it is what got you banned. "Meh, I'm still not buying it" basically implies that you think we were lying. That is a douchey move. Besides, after my experience, I was pissed off enough, your shitty excuse of an attitude didn't help it at all. I suggest you stop running off to random people and pathetically asking for help as if you were some princess in distress. P.S: Why the fuck would I be so startled and shocked over nothing? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 07:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) 1. Wrong, I banned you for the dickish comment. Even if it wasn't directed at me, it's still an asshole thing to say. 2. Saying @Vapor and @Bya would've helped your case. 3. Cut the whining out, I've grown tired of it. 4. Don't accuse of that just because you're depressed over getting banned (for 5 minutes). You have gone from a nice guy to a truly pathetic whiner in the time of a day. I guess time just goes by. P.S: You're welcome back into the chat, but I wouldn't expect you to come with that whiny attitude. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 07:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Say what you want, I just do not care. I can't change your opinion about me, and you can't do the same for me. For now, I'll let bygones be bygones. I'm sorry for being a jerk, but to be brutally honest, you acted no better than I, not only in there, but the KoP wiki, and all of your recent posts to my page. I hate to ruin a once great friendship, so you can either A. let bygones be bygones and we'll make up, or B. stop talking to me as a whole. P.S: Before you ask, 1. I removed Cyber Rain from your blog because I have the right to, I gave you permission, and now that I don't want it there, I have every right to remove it. 2. It looked awful. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 07:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) That's the way you want to play it? Really? I tried to apologize yet you still go on. I guess that's it then. It disappoints me. Well, if thats the case from now on, then I'd like to thank you for being a good friend in the past. Goodbye. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 07:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Although the damage caused by you is already done, I'll forgive you. Come into the chat so we can finally settle this. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 08:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) kome 2 just 2 chat wiki Dude! I know you from the spidey fanon site! I've heard ur name PS good job on the series Queens, its great! it was Ladybug, DeadShot Emperor Scorpion 18:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) No Prob my friend Emperor Scorpion 19:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) xv dead shot xv wanna come ova my house - Mike P Wanna come over today? MikE p Sure, I can fix it for you. What pic do you want to add? Emperor Scorpion 19:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) zach cum ova my house so we can hang and bring dead island i wont be able to go on xbox so u cant respond back so call my house fone Mike P Edits Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes. Believe me, I'd like consistency myself, no idea why they switched from roman numerals to numbers in the actual titling. Again, no worries. It's alright. wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 21:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC) wanna hang join the chat cuz i dont no where to find wat u said just join so we can talk Hey Dead, can you tell Imnotalone18 to stop being gross? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 20:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Here's your Pic :).. BTW if Tremor sees this, your pic is next... Emperor Scorpion 19:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nice pic, ES. [[User:Zombiedeath|'Zombiedeath']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|'Everyone's Favorite Zombie-Brony']] 19:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :P [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']]| you like that 70 show that like the best show ever!!! And your 11? and you play mk? lol